Délire ou martyr de passion
by Miss.Dr4coo
Summary: Victime l'un de l'autre ou l'autre de l'un. Tomber dans la passion jusqu'à n'en plus finir...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour,

Je débute une petite fiction qui se terminera sans doute en seulement quelques chapitres juste de quoi mettre dans ma petite vie d'ado le piment d'une vie beaucoup plus passionnée... mdrr

Tout appartient à JKR.

Et, à tout ceux qui lirons, Bonne Lecture :)

Severus Rogue.

Elle ne voulait plus en entendre parler. Elle ne voulait plus le voir, plus l'entendre, plus le sentir.

Ses cours étaient ,pour elle, un réel supplice. Elle s'efforçait de rester tête baissée durant une heure ne levant même plus la main pour répondre aux questions. Ses potions viraient au rouge au lieu d'être bleue, elles bouillonnaient au lieu d'être calme. Peut-être reflétait-elle son état d'esprit en cours de potion?

Sa voix monocorde lui rappelait sans cesse qu'il s'était refusé à elle lui infligeant par la même occasion une perte de confiance qui l'a mettait plus que mal à l'aise.

Toute cette histoire avait commencé au début de sa 7iéme année. Le 1er cours de potion fut pour elle plus que révélateur: Elle désirait Severus Rogue. Elle se plaisait à découvrir ses charmes, trouvant adorable le nez hideux qui trônait au milieu de son visage, voulant passer ses doigts dans sa chevelure graisseuse. Au départ elle était plus que horrifiée à l'idée de penser à lui de cette façon, puis la gêne avait fait place à l'envie d'en savoir plus, d'en connaître plus de lui. Elle voulait le mettre à nu, le toucher. Elle trouvait plaisant de le désirer en secret, de se rassasier de son corps sans pour autant attirer soupçon, c'était son petit échappatoire quotidien, sa petite distraction.

Puis tout cela s'était transformé en frustration. Elle en avait assez. Vous savez ces petits moments qui nous rendent fougueux, ces petits moments ou les fantasmes ne suffisent plus et où l'envie se fait maitresse de tout acte. Elle avait osé, osé s'approcher de lui lentement, de l'avoir sentit tressaillir , d'avoir vu la passion emplir ses iris noirs, d'avoir sentit la douce texture des lèvres de son professeur contre les siennes. Il avait répondu à son baiser, il l'avait entouré de ses bras, collée contre lui. Leurs bassins c'étaient rencontrés, ils s'étaient cognés l'un contre l'autre montrant à la jeune fille toute l'ampleur de son désir d'homme. Il l'avait lentement emportée ou plutôt poussée contre son bureau l'appuyant de tout son poids contre celui ci, se frottant lentement contre elle tout en continuant la danse enflammée de leurs langues. Un gémissement s'était échappé de la bouche de Hermione. Cela l'avait surement ramené sur terre. Il l'avait repoussée, durement s'était retourné tentant de cacher la bosse qui déformait sa robe de sorcier. Et puis c'était tout. Ils avaient repris chacun des deux leurs vielles habitudes tentant d'oublier ce malencontreux événement...

Cependant pour Hermione se fut bien plus que cela! La rancœur dominait tout sentiment et la frustration se faisait de plus en plus douloureuse au fil du temps...

Voilà Rdv prochainement si vous voulez connaître la suite bien sur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tout d'abord réponse au review :**

**Diiane**: Et pour moi peu de mots décrivent le mot : COMBLEE! Je suis heureuse que cela t'ai plu et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant. Merci de m'avoir lue et bonne lecture :).

**Doun:**J'espère qu'au fil de ta lecture tu seras rassasiée :P. Merci de m'avoir lue et Bonne lecture :).

**Elialys:** Je te l'accorde je n'ai pas voulu perdre de temps. Je déteste les « entrées en matière » qui quoi qu'on fasse sont toujours trop communes...Je veux quelque chose de rapide, précis et ou on ne s'ennuie pas. Et oui monotonie d'une vie adolescente... Mdr Heureusement que Sev' & cie sont là ! Merci de m'avoir lue et Bonne lecture :).

**Dame-Demeter**:Non, il n'y a pas qu'elle qui le désire ^^ mais j'ai voulu plus me concentrer uniquement (ou presque) sur le ressentit de Hermione, ce qui accentue encore plus le côté mystérieux de Severus. Severus est le professeur de Hermione ce qui explique la raison de son refus. Je tacherai d'être plus claire à l'avenir ^^. Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plu et j'espère que celui ci te plaira de même. Merci de m'avoir lue et Bonne lecture :).

**Ladymalfoy_94: ** Hahaa! Tu verras bien si il va rester impassible =P . Je suis contente que tu ai apprécié.

Merci de m'avoir lue et Bonne lecture :).

(Tout est a JKR)

**Place au Chapitre 2:**

Assise sur son lit Hermione Granger était en pleine réflexion. Severus Rogue. Il envahissait ses pensées chaque secondes un peu plus...

Son impassibilité lui allait droit au cœur, elle se devait de réagir. Ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, encore, ressentir ses lèvres chaudes et avides contre les siennes. Elle se leva d'un air décidé. Elle le voulait...

Elle l'observait. Déambulant entre les tables, critiquant de temps à autre le travail des élèves faisant retentir sa voix grave et sensuelle, il était bien plus que désirable. Il laissa trainer sa main sur une des tables laissant à Hermione tout le loisir de la détailler. Des mains fortes, viriles d'une blancheur incontestée, d'une rigueur plus que souhaitée. Elle les imaginait lentement remonter de la cambrure de ses reins jusqu'à ses épaules puis redescendre lentement jusque ses … Oh mon dieu. Il était bâti si fortement si... homme.

Il passa à côté d'elle. La chaleur lui monta aux joues quand elle se rendit compte de l'état ou elle se mettait pour … si peu.

-...Miss Granger vous...vous devriez vous hâter à finir votre potion.

-Oui professeur! Répliqua t- elle le plus sensuellement possible , testant son professeur.

Il se retourna lentement, de façon à être dos à elle. Il se racla la gorge tentant de reprendre contenance. Son poing se serra.

Bien, il n'était pas si impassible que ça...

C'était un après-midi chaud à Poudlard. Juste comme Hermione les aimait. Ses jours là elle faussait compagnie à ses deux meilleurs amis qui préféraient impressionner les filles par leur prouesse et saut en tout genre au bord du lac, pour se détendre dans un coin plus éloigné.

C'était le meilleur endroit au bord du lac de Poudlard. Bien sur, à sa connaissance connut d'elle seule...

Il s'agissait d'une petite parcelle d'herbe entouré d'arbuste qui donnait sur le lac. Parfait pour lire tranquillement...

Dans ce petit havre elle savait se mettre à l'aise, sans complexe, sans critique...

Elle enleva lentement ses chaussures ,ces chaussettes, le débardeur en laine qui recouvrait sa chemise puis s'assit tranquillement savourant le contact de l'herbe chaude sur sa peau. Elle s'allongea se détendant complètement. Severus Rogue. Encore et toujours l'atmosphère avait tout pour se laisser aller au fantasme.

L'envie de lui était plus que présente. Elle l'imaginait s'étendre lentement contre elle,passer ses mains sous sa chemise et remonter lentement vers sa poitrine. Elle se cambrerait contre lui. Gémirait pour lui. Il embrasserait lentement son cou puis remontrait vers ses lèvres qu'il embrasserait , sucerait avidement. Tandis qu'elle se laissait aller au plaisir elle ne se rendait plus compte des gémissement qu'elle laissait aller.

Un bruit d'herbe froissée lui vînt aux oreilles.

Elle se releva en sursaut. Et, à sa plus grande surprise, fit face à l'objet de tout ses précédentes rêveries.

Il était haletant. De légères rougeurs parsemait ses joues.

-Miss Granger Je...Je

Elle ne voulait rien entendre. La frustration sortait par tout les pores de sa peau. Elle ne voulait plus qu'une chose: Lui. Tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers lui sensuelle et décidée,lui, ne pouvait plus faire aucun geste.

Elle posa ses deux mains sur son torse ,le caressant. Elle tourna autour de lui lentement pour se placer dans son dos.

-Severus... lui souffla t-elle à l'oreille.

Elle souleva lentement sa robe de sorcier pour caresser son dos, qui pour son plus grand bonheur était nu.

Elle le sentait tendu. Elle devinait que ses yeux étaient fermés que sa bouche était légèrement ouverte pour laisser passer son souffle haletant...Elle entoura sa taille de sas bras caressant chaque abdominaux qui se contractaient sous ses doigts. Elle fit doucement descendre ses mains plus bas, vers son aine. Elle effleura la bosse qui évoluait sous sa main.

-Stop! Il attrapa ses deux mains et la tira violemment pour la placer devant lui. Je ne veux plus jamais que vous me touchiez de cette façon!

Il s'en alla ,rageur, le pas légèrement boiteux... Hermione ne pu que sourire il n'était vraiment, vraiment pas impassible!

**Voilà pour le 2ième chapitre!**

**J'attends vos avis,critiques etc... **

**Bien à vous, Rdv pour le prochain chapitre si cela vous plait toujours.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour cher lecteur/trice!

Me voilà de retour pour un nouveau chapitre!

Action au Rendez-Vous!

Bonne lecture :)

Elle regrettait, elle n'aurait pas dû. Provoquer ainsi son professeur... Et si il en parler au directeur et si elle se faisait virer et...Mais une part d'elle était sur qu'il se tairait, qu'il avait aimé et qu'il voulait que cela recommence.

Deux forces opposées et contraire qui l'a faisant se sentir mal, très mal.

OooOooO

« Miss Granger, j'accepte de jouer votre petit jeu . »

Elle lisait, relisait sans cesse ces mots. Ces mots écrits par la main, sa main,celle de son professeur de Potion, en haut d'un de ses devoirs quotidien.

Que lui arrivait -il?

Elle avait finalement laissé tomber , il y avait trois semaines, après l'aventure prés du lac. Sa culpabilité avait prit pas sur son désir de renouveler ses avances... Et voilà qu'après tant de temps elle recevait un signe de son professeur, un signe d'envie...

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux! Comment pouvait-il se permettre de la jeter pour ensuite la réclamer quand il le voulait?

L'orgueil n'était pas un bon sentiment, enfin du point de vue de la bonne morale et malgré les apparences Hermione n'était pas celle qui s'y prêtait...

Elle allait l'ignorer, l'ignorer et le laisser se perdre dans son désir autant qu'elle s'était perdue dans le sien auparavant...

OooOooO

Elle se sentait couvée du regard et elle en avait prit l'habitude cela faisait plus d'une semaine que la lourdeur permanente d'un regard pesait sur elle.

Et puis... Pas n'importe quel regard,non! Il fallut que se soit le sien, celui de Severus Rogue. Bien sur elle l'ignorait de toute ses forces mais lui ne cessait de la regarder,même dans cette grande salle ou le repas du soir habituel se déroulait tranquillement.

Qu'attendait-il d'elle?

Elle se leva brusquement sous le regard ahuri de ces amis et quitta la grande salle pour courir le plus rapidement possible dehors, hors de ce château ou l'atmosphère se faisait de plus en plus pesante.

La première bouffée d'air frais qu'elle inspira lui traversa le corps telle un fléau libérateur.

Toute la « pesanteur » s'en allait , la libérant de ce fait...

-Miss Granger!

Elle se retourna d'un coup. Que faisait-il ici? Il n'avait pas le droit d'interrompre ce moment. Il n'appartenait qu'à elle. Curieusement cela la mit dans une rage folle.

-Que voulez-vous professeur?

-Avez-vous lu mon...mon commentaire sur votre devoir?

Une rage folle s'empara d'elle à ces mots.

-Comment?! Avez-vous perdu la tête?!

-Je ne vous permet pas!

-Vous me permettez de devenir votre putain mais pas de vous adressez la parole?!

-Je... Miss Granger! C'est vous qui avez commencé!

-Mais moi qui arrête et vous qui continuez!

-S'il vous plait Hermione...

Elle le sentit lentement s'approcher et passer sa main dans ses boucles brunes afin de venir caresser sa joue.

-Ne vous a t-on jamais dit à quel point vos lèvres étaient des appels aux baisers?Si roses, si délicates,on aurait presque envie d'en manger...

Sur ses mots elle sentit la bouche de son professeur s'emparer de la sienne. Elle ne réagissait pas, restait stoïque jusqu'au moment le corps de son professeur se rapprocha encore plus prés; et là sur sa cuisse elle sentit la preuve évidente de son désir pour elle.

Elle se retira et le gifla de toute ses forces.

-Vieux pervers dégoutant!

Elle s'en alla dignement retrouver sa petite chambre, où dés qu'elle ferma la porte éclata de rire.

Severus Prince Rogue à ses genoux qu'elle belle perspective!

Voilà pour la suite qui, je sais est très tardive :)


End file.
